


He was the next door neigbour.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Artist Gerard Way, Awkward Gerard Way, Christmas, Cooking, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Nerdiness, Punk Frank Iero, References to Depression, Romance, Thanksgiving Dinner, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank knew someone moved into Mrs. Dalas house, he seen the moving van from his bedroom window two days ago, so he knew he had a new neighbour but when he sat on the porch for his morning coffee and cigarette, Frank found himself staring at the dude next door, who was sat in his drive way with chalk, drawing designs all over it. When he finished work 9 hours later, the drive way looked gorgeous as the man still sat there, in his own world with his earphones in. It rained the next day, and he couldn't help sit on the wall and watch the colours mesh together and dissolve.





	He was the next door neigbour.

Frank knew someone moved into Mrs. Dalas house, he seen the moving van from his bedroom window two days ago, so he  _knew_ he had a new neighbour but when he sat on the porch for his morning coffee and cigarette, Frank found himself staring at the dude next door, who was sat in his drive way with  _chalk,_ drawing designs all over it. When he finished work 9 hours later, the drive way looked gorgeous as the man still sat there, in his own world with his earphones in. It rained the next day, and he couldn't help sit on the wall and watch the colours mesh together and dissolve.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Why? Why'd you spend so long for it to be ruined?"

"Sometimes you have to make something beautiful and destroy it, just to prove you're alive. I'm Gerard."

Gerard seemed like an idiot, but Frank was into it. He returned his name with a small handshake before Gerard went back inside, leaving Frank to stare. It was pretty beautiful, even though it was creating a muddy looking puddle in the road. He kept glancing out too, when he sat watching pizza he couldn't help his gaze wonder over, past the rain and fog to the puddle, pink and fading. 

Frank kept doing his usual routeen, going to work to cook up a storm and design some new vegan mains and visiting his mother. Any time he seen Gerard, they share polite hellos and small talk, nothing major until he found Gerard drawing again, this time in black chalk all over the drive way. It was swirls and lines, scared and quick.

"Hi."

"Hey, Frank."

"You know its giving rain within the hour? Actually a storm?"

Gerard nodded and waved his hand towards the angry looking clouds before focusing back on his drawing as Frank sat on the wall. 

"No pastels?"

"No." Gerard mumbled. Frank lit his cigarette and watched the angry lines form before the rain started, light and random. He hiked up his hood, mumbled a good bye and headed inside. He made a simply soup, broccoli and carrot with a spicy kick and some fresh homade bread. He loved comfort food in this weather, the storm brewing over head as he watched tv, falling asleep to the rain. He  _loved_ it. He lit the fire and went outside to grab some more blocks when he caught Gerard, sat in the rain and fucking soaking.

"Dude! Dude!" Frank shouted over the rain. Gerard glanced up at him before up at the sky, scrunching his face up. Frank grabbed the umbrella and headed over to him, shivering in his t-shirt.

"When did that start?"

"You're insane. Want some soup?"

"Soup?"

"Best thing for the cold, man. Get changed and come over, okay?"

Gerard nodded and pushed himself up, taking one final glance at the black mess before heading inside. Gerard was defiently insane. After Frank put some blocks on the fire, he filled two large bowls and sliced some bread, nearly cursing when the door bell rang. He swung it open and hurried Gerard inside, shutting it as he toed of his boots. 

"Nobody has ever offered me soup."

"Its underrated dude." Frank waved his hand and went into the kitchen, grabbing two beers from the fridge.

"I..uh, alcoholic?"

"Damn. I'm rude as shit. Soda?"

"Soda." Gerard nodded and sat down when Frank waved him, staring into the bowl.

"This looks really good."

"Its the ultimite comfort food for me. Something about a big chuck of bread makes me happy."

Gerard grinned and ignored the fact Frank returned with two cans of diet soda, sliding into the chair across from him and grabbing some bread.

"I only got soy butter, its good though, i promise."

"Soy?"

"Vegan dude." Frank hummed and inahled his first bowl in record speed. He refilled it happily and topped up Gerards, grinning at the smile.

"It's so good. Jesus, packet soup never taste like this."

"Packet soup? Shit dude. That hurt." Frank laughed and ripped the last slice of bread in half, passing it to Gerard.

"And no animals were harmed in the making of this dish."

"Yeah. Guilt trip the Mcdonalds I had for lunch." Gerard laughed. Frank found it breathtaking.

"So i'm guessing you're an artist?"

"Yup. And cook?"

"Yeah. I own Frankies down town. It was already named that, i'm not someone who loves themselves that much." Frank joked. Gerard shook his head and laughed softly.

"Shit. You made this. You make people happy daily, feed their familys! Name the place after yourself and flip off anyone who makes fun. Its awesome."

Frank ignored the butterflys in his stomach when Gerard touched his fingers lightly, squeezing. It was like a  _thank you_ to the hands that made his food, striking a cord in Franks heart. 

"I was gonna watch Reruns of The Big Bang. You want to join?"

"Obviously. See Lenord? My secret crush. My brother makes fun of me, but I like them dorky, oh. I probably shouldn't tell someone I just met that?"

"Who needs to blurt out their sexualitys anymore? Finding out secret crushes is better. I've always had a thing for him too, a comic book nerd. Remember when he bought the time machine for 800 bucks? Goals right there."

Gerard looked at Frank with the biggest smile he ever seen, eyes bright and happy ad he nodded.

"And then he tried to sell all his shit! Man I would have bought them in a heartbeat."

"I think we'll get along pretty well dude." Frank laughed as he flicked on the TV, throwing himself on the couch.

Every week that happened then, usually on a Friday, Frank would cook a three course meal, showing Gerard his cooking tricks before they moved to the couch to watch The Big Bang Theory. Gerard even stopped knocking, just walked right in and squeeze his fingers gently, a silent thank you. He never got any less weird, within the three months Frank had known him, he hadn't left the house or drive way (to Franks knowledge) unless it was to Franks. 

"Do you leave the house? In general?"

"No. Why would I do that?" Gerard laughed and stole some of Franks chocolate, ignoring the way he frowned at him.

"Groceries?"

"Deliver. Everything does, no biggie. My mom and brother visit allot too."

"But why?"

"I get nervous. I dunno. Hey, we watched this one last week! Fuckers." Gerard huffed as he passed Frank the popcorn bowl. It made Frank sad that Gerard wasn't exploring. He knew he wasn't new to the town, but even the neighbour hood. The next week as the ate their usual soup, Frank couldn't help stare.

"On Thanks Giving, we close up the restaurant early and I cook dinner for all my friends and family. I want you to come, with your family if you'd like." 

"Why?"

"Because you're my bestfriend." Frank stated like it was obvious. Gerard just frowned into his bowl and shrugged. Frank still wrote down the address and time, slipping it into Gerards pocket as he left. 

Thanks Giving was always busy, Frank had Bob working with him, along with Katie and Matt on the desserts, but he still couldn't beat the rush. When he finally shut the doors at 2, he lay on the floor and counted the ceiling tiles.

"Everyone will be here by 6, right?"

"Right." Frank glanced at Bob who hummed softly.

"Your menu has three extra people."

"Yeah, I invited my friend and his family. Don't know if he'll come. Not really his sort of thing." Frank whispered and pushed himself up, nudging Bob on his way past.

"Time to cook."

"Boyfriend?"

Frank shook his head and headed into the kitchen, watching Katie do the cream horns before rolling up his sleeves.

Gerard turned up a little after 6, awkwardly glancing around while holding a bottle of wine with (Frank guesses) his mom and brothers.

"You came!" Frank hugged him loosly, smiling into Gerards shoulder. 

"Yeah. Um..this is for you."

"Thanks G. I'm Frank." The dude nodded, face showing no emotion.

"Mikey."

"I'm Ray! Thanks for inviting us! I hope its okay I tagged along. I'm Mikeys boyfriend."

"No problem at all! Seriously, we're all pretty chill here."

"Donna. Thanks for inviting us."

"Nice to meet you guys, I better-"

"FRANK! EMERGENCY!"

"I swear to god if you've burnt the fake bird I will eat you!" Frank snapped back and went into the kitchen, thankfully, Bobs emergancy was the sauce over boiling. Easily fixed and saved Frank cannablism. When Frank peaked his head out, Gerard was talking to Jamia and waving his hands around, definetly Art, Frank thought. Bob had already pushed the tables together, the table cloths mismatched and uneven as Katie lay out the plates. Frank glanced around the room and grinned like an idiot, heart screaming  _family._

"Alright guys! Soups up, sit where you like as usual for my dumb speech!" Frank laughed as Matt handed everyone a wine glass, he cursed when he pushed one into Gerards hands before focusing back on everyone sitting down. 

"This year..we've grown beyond belief. From a shitty take away service in Bobs shitty kitchen, to this beautiful restaurant. I couldn't have did it without everyone, especially Bob and my mom. I owe you everything. I've focused allot on growth this year, not just business wise but personal, everyone in this room helped me grow from the angry punk kid, to a less angry punk adult-" Franks grinned as everyone laughed. "This year, we extend our family slightly, to a man I respect so much and his family. Welcome, enjoy the crazy night and know that you all will always be welcome here, into our little family." Gerard grinned stupidly and raised his glass.

"To family." Frank grinned and held up his own, listening to the cheers and catcalls. He gave a stupid bow before Bob came through the doors with a tray of bowls. He served everyone before Katie cleared her throat, standing up and bowing her head. She said a quiet blessing over the food before Frank grinned.

"Soups up!"

Frank slid into his own chair, eyes flicking over to Gerard as he laughed with Ray, grinning stupidly. Everyone seemed to get drunker as the night went on and Frank left then to it, grinning as he went into the kitchen to start on the mountain of dishes. 

"That was amazing. Thank you. Thanks for inviting me Frankie, I had an awesome time."

"Don't worry about it. We're glad you came, everyone loves you guys." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Frank grinned and rinsed off the plates. Gerard started stacking the rinsed ones in the dishwasher without a word, it took a while until the dishes were finished before Frank sneaked Gerard out the back door to sit on the step.

"Why do you draw outside?"

"I have depression. Theres something soothing about drawing all your bad thoughts and watching it wash away, its kinda dumb, but it helps." Gerard looked up at the sky as Frank studied his face.

"What are you thankful for?"

"Recovery. My family. You."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell Matt-"

"Its okay. Ma loved it, she got to keep drinking everytime hr gave me one." Gerard laughed and leaned into him, 

"I can't believe you did this. You built a business, cook food for people, heathy, filling food! Theres a piece of you in every dish. Its amazing. How did you come up with the Facon cupcakes?"

"Oh, you liked them? Man, I dunno. I just..sometimes my mind takes over and I don't think."

"Like Ratatoue."

Frank laughed and leaned into him, ignoring the way every part of their body was touching. Gerard reached down to squeeze his fingers lightly, 

"Talented mouse you have under your hat."

"I ain't wearing a hat." Frank mumbled.

"A Frank face hat. Under the mask you're like some 50 year old-"

Frank didn't know how he ended up with his lips on Gerards, hard and awkward with the angle as Gerard let out a startled noise. Frank backed away, stumbling to his feet.

"Oh god. I'm sorry. Sorry, fuck." Frank blurted out, ignoring Gerards wide eyes as he ran inside, back into the crowd where he was safe from awkward conversations. Everyone was dancing and Frank had to laugh when his mom pulled him in to dance with her. 

"Darling, we have to go. Long ride home."

Frank pulled away to lead Donna to the door, eyes catching Gerards.

"Thank you so much for coming. You're the life of the party!"

"Thanks for inviting us, it was wonderful!"

Frank gave her a loose hug before smiling at her. 

"Yeah, thanks Frank. It totally wasn't as lame as I thought it would be." Mikey hummed sleepily. Ray batted the back of his head as Frank laughed.

"Nice meeting you guys. Welcome here any time." Frank hugged them before turning to Gerard.

"Can we talk? For like one second? Go wait in the car guys."

Frank said goodnight to everyone as they left before tugging Gerard into the kitchen.

"Listen, i'm sorry-"

"Don't be. Seriously. You just took me by surprise, i'm down for kissing, okay!" Gerard was blushing, cheeks red as his neck flushed.

"That sounded dumb but um..yeah. I like kissing. I like kissing you." 

"Man you couldn't have said that an hour ago before I was whisked of to dance with my mom?" Frank laughed, eyes glancing to Bob as he came in to grab another bottle of wine.

"Sorry. I should go. Tonights been..amazing. thank you."

"Don't worry about it. My pleasure, G. I'll catch you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Night Bob, night Frankie."

"Safe home." Frank grinned. When Gerard left, Frank let himself have a few glasses of wine, a few with Franks family always ended up with him passed out amung them. Every year like clockwork, Frank huffed as he pushed himself up of the table. He drapped a blanket over his mom and closed the blinds from the morning sun, heading into the kitchen to start cooking a killer hangover fry. When he eventually got home, Gerard was drawing on the drive way again, this time in pastels and bright oranges with his earphones in. Frank walked over and tapped his shoulder, grinning when Gerard yelped.

"Oh man. You looking like you're dying."

"Yup. After you left, Bob made me drink. Kick his ass?"

"Frankie, you know you can drink around me, right?"

Frank shrugged and focued on Gerards drawing.

"No black today?"

"No black today." Gerard grinned. 

"I'm gonna order some dominos and die on the couch. Wanna join?"

"The chef who orders dominos."

"Are you kidding? There vegan pizza is amazing. I'd kill for it."

"Just not an animal."

"Exactly." Frank laughed and stretched.

"I'm gonna shower, come over in about thirty minutes?"

"Sounds good, Frankie."

When Gerard turned up, he was awkward and usure of himself. Frank could tell as soon as he walked into the door.

"Whats up with you?"

"Yesterday..when you kissed me. Were you drunk?"

"No. I didn't have any alcohol until you left."

"So you do want to kiss me?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Frank nodded. He watched Gerard blush into his hair before moving to grab the door, he paid and took the boxes before setting it on the coffee table.

"Grab some soda? Gonna get a blanket!"

"Kay!"

Frank grabbed the one from his bed and moved back into the living room, throwing it over him and Gerard as Gerard tried to find something to watch.

"I can't believe i'm eating greasy pizza in your house." 

"Balance is key. Sometimes I cook up heathly food, other days I inhale a pizza and vegan ice cream." Frank passed him the one with chicken before pulling his own box into his lap, grinning at the vegan dip included. They ate in silence as Friends played on the TV before Frank moved to cuddle into Gerards side, giggling at the surprised gasp before Gerard wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

"Cool?"

"So cool."

"If I pass out on you, I'm not sorry." Frank mumbled, eyes already closing. Gerard giggled something and adjusted himself to get comfy as Frank drifted off. He woke up to Gerard snoring in his ear a little before 3 am and pushed himself up. 

"Gee. Gee-"

"Huh?"

"Come to bed. C'mon." Frank knocked of the tv and lights, dragging the blankets with him and they went upstairs. Frank collapsed onto the bed, watching Gerard take his shoes off before crawling in behind Frank, wrapping a strong arm around his waist as he drifted off again. He woke up warm and comfy, face buried in Gerards sweaty neck. 

"Mmm. Gee?"

"Morning."

"Hmm. I'm gonna make you a kick ass breakfast. After I cuddle." Frank moved back until he could bury his face in Gerards chest before tilting his head up. Gerard knew what he wanted, meeting his soft lips with his own. It was gentle and light, Frank moving to rest his finger tips against Gerards stubble. Eventually Frank couldn't help but lick into Gerards mouth, making the kiss deeper and more passionate as he turned over onto his front, leaning up on his elbow as Gerard ran his hands over Franks back. When Frank broke away to catch his breath, he rolled onto his back and ignored his semi, threading his fingers with Gerards. 

"Okay so wow."

"You're such a nerd." Frank laughed and rolled onto his side. Gerard hummed happily and stuck out his tongue.

"Breakfast? Pancakes? Facon?"

"Pancakes sound amazing."

Frank made cinnamon pancakes with extra Fancon and coffee, grinning at Gerards happy noises. When they were finished, Gerard got up to tug Franks hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you. I'm ready to show you my art." 

Frank had never been in Gerards house, it was cluttered but clean and Gerard flicked on the light, leading him into the garage. Paints and canvases littered every surfuce, the walls covered in drawings and paintings as Frank looked around, speechless. Gerard grabbed a canvas and turned it around, studying Franks shocked face. It was of Frank, a beautiful painting of him sat on the wall between their house, a cigarette between his lips as colours swirled in the reflection of his eyes.

"This is..wow. Gerard, you're incredible." 

"I'm more of a comic book style usually, I just play around with stuff."

"You..jesus, Gerard."

"You like?"

"Yes. God yes." 

Gerard blushed and set down the painting, moving over to show Frank his comics. 

They only grew closer, somehow Frank found himself in Donnas house on Christmas eve, Gerard holding him back as he laughed and struggled.

"You are the guest! Sit down!"

"Never! I can smell it! The sauce needs salt!"

"I'm cooking motherfucker. You get your day tomorrow. Mikey! Come take this motherfucker away from my meal!" Gerard huffed. Frank held up his hands in surrender, taking a step closer to kiss him softly, distracting him as he grabbed the salt shaker.

"Iero!"

"Pleaaase. Use salt. I'll leave." 

"Fucking asshole." Gerard huffed as Frank winked and headed into the living room.

"Tomorrow, 5 o clock at the restaurant. You guys remember the way?" Frank grinned as he sat down.

"Yeah. Gee not picking us up?"

"No. Yous can crash at the restaurant. Usually we have mattresses for parties. Gees gonna stay at mine tonight so he can help cook." 

Mikey hummed and passed Frank a controller, letting him join in on his game.

"Don't hurt him."

"I can't promise that I won't ever. But I can promise that right now, i'm working my ass of so he'll dump his black chalk."

"What?" Mikey frowned. Frank laughed and shook his head, glancing in at Gerard swinging his hips to the music. 

"I want him happy. I hope I make him happy." 

"I think you do. Just..Gerard rushes into things. Its all or nothing-"

"We're okay Mikey. Chill." Frank bumped his shoulder and headed into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Gerards waisr and placing a kiss against his shoulder.

"Smells good, Gee."

"Liar." 

Frank said a quiet blessing over their meal before sitting down and watching Gerard grin at Mikey. When they eventually went home, Gerard curled up against his back and mumbled a soft  _merry christmas my love._

Christmas was peaceful, Frank would head into work by himself and play way to loud punk music, this time was better though. He had Gerard snacking on some raw peppers and singing the lyrics right back at Frank. He wasn't much help, but Frank didn't mind. Bob, Katie and Matt turned up a little after 12, stashing the Secret Santa gifts under the tree before diving into baking. Everyone turned up a little after 5, leaving Frank to grin at them all, happy and wearing dumb christmas outfits. 

"Ah, my usual speech. I will try not to make it soppy, but I can't promise anything. So much has changed since Thanks Giving. For one, I finally got the dorky artist. The man who inspires me daily, the man I love with every fiber of my being. Gerard, thank you for joining our little mistmatched family, and for bringing us Donna, Mikey and Ray. I never pictured the past six months to be the way they are, but i'm so fucking grateful. As usual, I couldn't have did it without everyone in this room. Thank you. I love all of you. And I can't wait to see who gets the drunkest."

Frank laughed and the cheers and raised his glass, closing his eyes at  _'to family.'_

"Mom and I..we didn't have much as a kid. We didn't have milk or bread, but we had family. And thats all we ever needed. Thank you for being that for me." 

"Get the boy some wine!"

Frank laughed and shook his head.

"Soups up!"

When strong arms sneaked around his waist as he did the dishes afterwards, Frank had to pause for a moment and close his eyes.

"You love me."

"I do." 

"I love you." Gerard whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his temple before pulling away to stack the dishwasher. When they finished, Frank pinned them to the table and joined their lips in a slow kiss, cupping Gerards jaw with his hands. Gerard pushed into it, fisting Franks shirt and pulling him close. It wasn't long before it got fast and dirty, which is when Frank would usually pull away, but not this time. This time he kept Gerard pressed into the table and laced his fingers into his hair, whining as Gerard rocked his hips automatically. Frank broke apart, keeping his eyes on Gerards lips as he caught his breath.

"I wanna blow you."

"Here?!" Gerard sqeaked. Frank nodded and watched him lick his lips, blood running hot as it rushed to his cock. 

"I didn't..I thought you weren't ready. We were taking it slow-"

"You don't want to?"

"I do. I thought you didn't." 

"I do. I trust you. I love you." Frank kissed him again, dirtier this time as he let his body take control. When he pulled apart, he sunk down onto his knees and looked up at Gerards wide eyes and messy hair. He tugged down Gerards jeans, pressing his nose into his thigh when he wasn't wearing underwear.

"You so knew you'd get laid."

"Or its laundry day."

Frank laughed and looked up at Gerard, holding onto his hip tightly as he twirled his tongue around the head, getting a taste before sinking down slowly. Gerard clamped a hand over his mouth, tipping his head back as Frank started moving his fist with his mouth, working his tongue down the vein before sinking deeper. Gerard grabbed the hand on his hip, lacing their fingers together as Frank pulled off for breath. It felt weirdly loving as he moved back down, stroking fast as he sucked with their joined hands resting against Gerards belly. 

"Baby, jesus christ...Frankie..I'm close."

Frank hummed around his length, closing his eyes at the first pulse of his cock before he was cumming, bucking his hips and moaning loudly. Frank swallowed him down, stroking him through the aftermath before fixing him back into his jeans, letting Gerards legs give out. Gerard kissed him, deep and slow as he palmed Frank through his jeans until he was crying out and shaking, breaking the kiss to squish his face into his neck and ride the aftermath. 

"You idiots are fucking steralising this kitchen before I put a foot in it!"

Frank laughed into Gerards neck, wrapping his arms around his shoulders tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Worth it." Gerard mumbled.

"Totally worth it." Frank whispered and pushed himself up.

"I'm gonna hide my boxers like a 12 year old." 

Later that night, when everyone had already passed out, Frank grabbed a blanket and climbed onto the table as Gerard glanced at it.

"Can that hold me?"

"Duh. Come on. Cuddle me."

Frank fell asleep to his family snoring loudly, heart happy as he curled into his boyfriends arms. 

"Rise and shine! I ain't cooking." Bob shouted. Frank flipped him off and pressed closer to Gerards chest, closing his eyes again until Bob ripped the duvet of them.

"Fucker. Order in, need to steralise the kitchen. Gifts!" Frank slid of the table to start passing them out, everyone got one present, bought bt their secret santa. Luckily he got Gerard, winking as he passes the envelope over before sinking down on his ass next to his mom. He opened his own gift, grinning stupidly at the skeleton apron, custom made with  _Frankies_ over his heart.

"This is the best thing i've ever gotten, Thanks Jay!"

"How'd you know it was me?" She laughed and reached over to hug him. Frank let his eyes flicker up to Gerard, who had his mouth open. 

"Frank..Frank what the fuck."

"You said you wanted to go. So we're going."

"To London!" Gerard squealed. Frank didn't expect to get tackled to the floor. 

"How did you afford this? You're insane!"

Frank accepted the soft kiss and pushed himself up, eyes wondering over his family hugging and laughing.

"Speech!"

"Again? This might be soppy." Frank laughed and bowed stupidly.

"I love you all so much. Thank you for coming, for choosing us as your christmas celebrations. You motherfuckers are the only things that matter." Frank sniffed, shaking his head.

"The smell of booze is making me cry, totally." Frank waved his hand at the cheers and went into the kitchen, emotions high as he stared into the empty sink.

The flights were for March, it sneaked up to quick, neither packed until the night before when Frank had a freakout.

"Our flights in six hours! Go pack!"

"My shits here, dickface. Will you chill out?"

He didn't relax until they got onto the plane a few hours later, staring out the window as Gerard popped an Xanax.

"You hate flying."

"Yup. I got a prescription, chill out! Do you want one?"

"You're giving me illegal drugs. The addict."

"Not illegal if your therapist prescribes them." Gerard snorted and closed his eyes. Frank held his hand as they took off, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. When Gerard woke up, he was spaced as shit, touching Franks face with rough fingertips and making soft, happy noises.

"God. You're a nerd."

"I love youuuuu."

"Me too, get some rest, babe." Frank let him cuffle his arm against his chest before snuggling into it. When the plane finally landed, Frank was dying for a cigarette as Gerard came out of his daze, confused and sleepy.

"We're in London. Everythings all good. We'll be off in a minute."

London was everything like the movies, busy and noisy, full of accents and red buses. Frank was in awe. 

"Thank you for bringing me here."

 "Its my pleasure, love."

The trip was amazing, full of spending time with eachother and exploring each of their bodies, when they got on the plane two weeks later, Frank had never felt so happy. 

Gerard moved in in late June, mixing his things amung Franks and hogging the garage. When Frank got home from work a few weeks later, he grabbed a shower and headed into the bedroom, pausing midstep at Gerard sleeping on the floor, covered in paint as a painting on their wall stared right back at him. It was them, comic book style and holding rayguns, grinning. It felt like a photo, the detail and colours vibarant against the grey wall. 

"Gee. Gee wake up."

"Huh? Oh! Its not finished! You can't see it! Close your eyes!"

Frank laughed as he batted Gerards hands away, kneeling over his hips and pinning his wrists to the floor.

"I love it. I love you."

"Really? We can paint over it-"

"Never." Frank promised. 

Christmas soon came, each year it getting harder to fit everyone in the restaurant, his heart full of love as he watched everyone take their seats.

"Man. What a year." Frank started, grinning at the cheers and clinks of glass on glass. 

"From the bottom of my little black heart, thsnk you. Thank you for standing by me. Thank you for telling me when my weird dishes suck, and thank you for trying them anyway." Frank grinned at the laughter. "I have two things to say, one, this will be the last Christmas in Frankies. The gang and I finally bought a bigger restaurant, its beautiful and hopefully will have some memories like this one. I can't believe how far we've come." Frank sniffed and wiped his eyes on his Skeleton apron, grinning at the cheers. 

"Secondly..I didn't believe in true love. Not like the books tell it. Man, the last year has proven me wrong. To Gerard, the only man I will ever love-"Frank fumbled in his pocket, wrapping his fingers around the smooth box before tugging it free, blushing at the gasps as he focused on Gerard. 

"Will you marry me?"

Gerard stared at him, wide eyes and parted lips before getting up, the screech of the chair load against the tiles. Frank expected him to come closer, but Gerard just walked over to the Christmas tree as Frank grew more nervous.

"Answer the boy!" Jamia laughed, full of nerves and awkwardness. Gerard waved his hand before grabbing something and walking over to Frank, holding something out in his palm. 

"What- oh. Oh shit." Frank started laughing, matching Gerards stupid grin. 

"What is it?" Linda shouted. Frank met Gerards eyes and took his spare hand.

"I beat you to it."

"Fucker." Gerard mumbled, cupping Franks jaw as everyone else caught the sight of the box. Frank ignored the laughter as he breathed in Gerards aftershave before prrssing their lips together, grinning against the kiss. 

"You have to say yes, Gerard! I'm recording this shit!"

"Oh. Oh. Yes!" 

Frank laughed and fumbled with the ring, sliding it on Gerards finger slowly.

"I love you."

"You've no idea, nerd." Gerard mumbled as he slid Franks own ring on, listening to the cheers and claps as he tugged him in, closing his eyes against Gerards shoulder. 

"Thank you. Thank you for letting me join your family."

"Thank you for being the weirdo who drew in his driveway." Frank mumbled, holding in tight and refusing to let go until Bob shouted  _emergency._

 


End file.
